ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trance Fighting
Trance fighting This style is very different from any other martial arts style. As the user actually need to be unconscious to fight. This style is based on the idea that being unconscious will prevent the user from being affected by any attack traumatizing the brain. Trying to counter force with force has the adverse effect especially with combat styles such as aikido and judo. He put himself in trance and let his own body to react instinctively to the blows coming to him but always keeping a contact to consciousness and because of that they don’t try to fight against the force. The user of that style builds up their senses and instincts. Their movements are totally natural and the accuracy of the powers of their attacks is beyond comparison. -Instinct: As we get older we get weaker, both physically and mentally. That’s something we can’t avoid. But there’s one thing we can do. Something we can keep getting better at until the day we die. In the wild where survival of the fittest is law herbivores never lay down to rest for just a moment of carelessness can spell death. At midnight they must remain alert for any sights sounds or smells of their predator's movements. Every day requires the utmost attention in order to sense their enemies. By repeatedly escaping from enemy threats their survival has enabled them to refine their 5 senses to the extreme giving birth to a new 6th sense one that can sense the approach of death. A lone elderly zebra was too weak to run any longer. But it was clearly able to tell what was in its surroundings. It lived it's days in peace amidst this dangerous savanna for this zebra was able to sense within a 2 kilometer radius the location of all its predators. Humans have this sense as well however through centuries of disuse it has become stagnant only surfacing during times of great stress. The harsh training martial arts put themselves through allows them to reawaken this sense. The sixth sense can be thought of as a limited form of "precognition" that warns them of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of the skull. Unfortunately, the artist has to be able to physically respond to the danger for it to be of any use. Try as you might if you don’t have the sixth sense you can be one of the best, but you’ll never be number one. It is this sense that this style derives its power from. Through a of training techniques in blind fighting the combatant gains an extra-ordinary fighting instinct which guides their body. The user can anticipate, blocks and evades the attack of multiple opponents. They feel the flow of the battle, and wait for the moment when their body finds the place to land their attacks. The user can block weapons attack with the palms of their hands. Stopping a katana or even catching kunai and shurikens heading toward the user is possible; the user catches the edge of the shurikens. -The dance: User’s movements are quick and never wasted. Predicting his movements is impossible because he’s fighting unconsciously. The user can use any surface around to jump against the opponent and increases the power of their attacks and can break a bone easily this way. What’s more blocking him is incredibly difficult since he’s not using force. The regular punch and kick are strong enough to destroy small bones but for the bigger ones, they will need to push themselves from a surface to break the opponent bigger bones. -Skin Factor: The user can detect an opponent in a range of 30 feet. Category:Technique